Music oneshots
by anubisfreak
Summary: I just got a bunch of ideas for one-shots, so here i am. Also check out my profile for outfits. Rated T, cause i'm peranoied, and there might be some curseing. Chapter 7 is for HoA one-shot day Rated T for language!
1. Dear Mick

**A/N: Hey there people. The other night I was listening to Taylor Swift, and got a bunch of ideas for one-shots. So I decided that I was going to make a series of one-shots, this will also give me something to do when I feel like writing, but don't have a bunch of time, so I wouldn't have to think about how what I'm writing is going to effect the plot later on. I have a really awesome idea for a later 1-shot. I will tell you when I get to the really big one. Here is a MaraxMick song-fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA or Taylor swifts song **_**Dear John**_

Mara's POV:

I cannot believe what Mick did to me. He hurt me so bad. We went on a dive and got in a small fight, so he pulled over and told me to get out. We were a 2 hour walk back to the school. I called Trudy to come pick me up. The next day I talked to Mr. Sweet about it and came up with a plan to show the school the REAL Mick Campbell. (**A/N if I got his last name wrong, sorry!) **

Mr. Sweets came and got me out of class 20 minutes before my plan was to be put into action so I could go change. I ran to my locker and grabbed my other bag, and headed to the bathrooms. I changed into black destroyed skinny jeans, a white corset that ended at the bottom of my rib cage and was covered in black lace, over that I put on a leather fitted jacket. I also put on a pair of Alexander McQueen velvet skull zip ankle boots, a special order skeleton hand bracelet on my right hand, and a 14k white gold diamond heart necklace. I put on blood red lipstick, black eye shadow, and striated my hair.

Just as I finished I heard Mr. Sweets tell all students and teachers to head to the drama room, that there was to be a special announcment. That was my cue.

I waited until everybody was in the drama room, then I headed out to the stage.

When I got back stage I lowered the lights and started the cd. As the music started to play I walked onto the stage and a single spot light appeared on me. As they took in my appearance I heard addible gasps coming from the entire student body.

_Long were the nights when my days once revolved around you  
>Counting my footsteps praying the floor won't fall through again<br>And my mother accused me of losing my mind  
>But I swore I was fine<em>

My mother was worried about , I had stopped getting good grades. Because Mick didn't want to study, and I always did what he wanted.

_You paint me a blue sky and go back and turn it to rain  
>And I lived in your chess game, but you changed the rules everyday<br>Wondering which version of you I might get on the phone tonight  
>Well, I stopped picking up and this song is to let you know why<em>

I started to walk across the stage.

_Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone  
>Don't think I was too young to be messed with?<br>The girl in the dress cried the whole way home  
>I should've known<em>

_Well, maybe it's just me and my blind optimism to blame  
>Or maybe it's you and your sick need to give love then take it away<br>And you'll add my name to your long list of traitors who don't understand  
>And I'll look back and regret how I ignored when they said run as fast as you can<em>

Everybody had warned me this would happen. I just didn't want to believe them.

_Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone  
>Don't think I was too young to be messed with?<br>The girl in the dress cried the whole way home  
>I should've known<em>

I walked to the middle of the stage where Mick was sitting, and squatted down so I was at eye level.

_Dear John, I see it all now it was wrong  
>Don't you think nineteen's too young to be played with?<br>Your dark twisted games when I loved you so  
>I should've known<br>_

Almost everybody turned to him with shocked expressions on their faces. The only ones who didn't were all the girls before me. They were smiling. Of course, all of them thought he was perfect. They thought it was my fault. They always thought it was the girl.

_You are an expert at sorry and keeping lines blurry  
>Never impressed by me acing your tests<br>All the girls that you've run dry have tired, lifeless eyes  
>'Cause you've burn them out<em>

_But I took your matches before fire could catch me  
>So don't look now<br>I'm shining like fireworks over  
>Your sad, empty town<br>_

I didn't, wouldn't, let what he did affect me like it did all the other girls.

_Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone  
>Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?<br>The girl in the dress cried the whole way home_

_Dear John, I see it all now it was wrong  
>Don't you think nineteen's too young to be played with?<br>The girl in the dress wrote you a song  
>You should've known<br>_

I thought he knew me better then to think I would just let this go. I've changed a lot the past year.

_You should've known  
>Don't you think I was too young?<br>You should've known_

As one the entire student body took a huge step away from him, like he was the most sick person they've ever seen. Oh wait, he was.

Now nobody hung out with him. They all hung out with the girls he's dropped. Now they know the truth.


	2. I dare you to

**Ok, so I was kind of disappointed with the lack of, well, everything. I understand it was sucky, but I hope for them to get better as I go. Also, I need you guys to suggest couples and songs. It's up to YOU how often I get inspired, because I get inspired by you people. But I am thankful to the one person who put this story on their favorites list. YOU ROCK! Any ways here we go.**

3rd person's POV

It was the day after Sibuna found the mask. Nina and Fabian were back together, as were Amber and Alfie. Mara decided to go out with Jerome, Patricia and Eddie were going out, and Trudy was back. It was all calm in The House of Anubis.

That is, until all of the teens in the common room noticed Amber had disappeared. Alfie started to freak out.

"Do any of you know were Amber is? I hope she didn't get lost upstairs again. Oh, I hope she's fine. If she isn't-" Alfie's panicked rambling was cut off by a shrill ear piercing shriek and somebody running down the stairs. That could only mean one thing… Amber was bored.

"Omg! I just had the most amazing idea EVER! We should play Truth or Dare!"

A chorus of no's and why me's filled the room. But somehow Amber all ways gets her way so 10 minutes later she had every Anubis teen on the floor in a circle.

"Ok, so Eddie, since you're the newest Anubis house member, you can go first!"

"Ok I'll go first. But before I do, Amber do you have to be so LOUD?"

"YES I DO!" After she answered Eddie leaned over and whispered in Nina's ear.

"OMG that would be awesome. Let's do it!"

"Ok, so I and Nina think it would be awesome if it was only a few rounds long. But the thing is, we would split into teams, Brit's versus American's. We would go first and have each of you do a dare then you would do one as a team. Then it would be your turn, we would each do four dares, since there are eight of you, then do one together. Sound good?"

A course of yes's and sure's and why not's filled the room as all of the Brit's went to one side of the room and sat in a line while Nina and Eddie sat on the ground next to each other.

"Ok, so, I will pick…. Patricia."

"Whatever, I have never backed down from a dare, and I always do it perfectly."

"Sure ya do yacker. Anyways, you are to let Amber dress you and do your make-up for the rest of the semester."

"WHAT! I will so-"

"I thought you ALWAYS do the dare, yacker."

"Fine, Amber you will be dressing me until the end of the semester." Patricia was very tense while Amber was all bubbly.

"Yay!"

"Ok, it's my turn. Amber, you will let Patricia dress you and do your make-up for the rest of the semester."

"WHAT? Nina, how could you do this to me? I thought I was your bbf!"

"Amber you will always be my bbf, this is just a game."

"Fine, Eddie you go."

{After their individual dares}

"Now for your group dare, Eddie and I have agreed that you should all pledg your allegiance to the flag of the USA."

"How will we do that?" asked one very ticked off Jerome with pink hair.

"By saying The Pledge of Allegiance."

"We don't what that is."

"It is something that we have to say every morning Monday through Friday, from 1st to 12th grade, during the school year. Don't worry we will teach it to you. Eddie come with me please." And with that they ran up to Nina and Amber's room.

When they came back in they were laughing and Nina was holding a picture of the flag printed from her laptop.

"Ok so, each of you stand up facing the kitchen" said Eddie hanging the flag above the little window thing. **(A/N couldn't think of what to call it)** Once they were all standing up facing the flag Nina started talking.

"Ok, stand up straight, and take of your hats. Now put you right hand over your heart." They all did as they were told, so Eddie said " Repeat after us"

_I pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America, and to the republic for which it stands, one nation under God, inadvisable, with liberty and justice for all._

After they finished they all sat down. "You have to say that every day?" asked Amber.

Eddie answered her by saying "Yes we do Amber. My school even started saying it at the beginning of every class after 9/11"

"Really? Mine did to. Well, they weren't going to, but I requested they do since my sister and parents were both killed that day."

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that. My uncle died that day to. He worked at the twin towers."

"I'm so sorry Eddie, I had no idea. Well, this is getting far too depressing so let's move on shall we?"

And with that there house mates got there revenge on them.

One hour later, Nina was covered in glue and feathers (Alfie's idea), glitter, (Amber), and had told her deepest, darkest secret ( She was in juvey for a year. (Jerome.) ), and had soaked her favorite shoes in a vat of pudding and salsa (Mick) (Amber nearly had a heart attack). Eddie was wearing a pink shirt that said 'Jr.' on it (Joy), sung a love song to Fabian (Patricia), vowed not to try and get anybody else to eat in concoctions (Mara), and deleted the music off his IPod (Fabian). Now it's time for their team dare.

"Ok, we have decided to have each of you sing a that reminds you of your thoughts/feeling right after you meet Fabian for you Nina, and Patricia for you Eddie. Got it?"

"Yup got it."

"Good, now Nina your first. So start singing Miss America." Said Amber. Nina just started cracking up. Everybody just stared at her like she was crazy.

"What's so funny Nina?" asked Fabian

"I really am Miss America. I'm about to go do Miss Universe."

"Your Natalia Martinez?" asked Eddie, of all people.

"Yeah, I am. How do you know my name?"

"My mom forced me to watch beauty pagents all the time. I personally think she wanted me to start doing them. That's partly why I moved up here."

"Very fascinating, but can we get on with the song, Victor should be done at the school soon, and Trudy is most likely on her way back from the store as we speak. So no more talking, Just sing Nina." Said a very grumpy Joy with an old persons dress on.

_**There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles  
>Same old, tired place lonely place<br>Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy  
>Vanished when I saw your face<strong>_

_**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**_

_**Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette  
>Starts to make its way to me<br>The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks  
>Like passing notes in secrecy<strong>_

_**And it was enchanting to meet you  
>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<strong>_

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<strong>_

_**The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?  
>I wonder 'til I'm wide awake<br>Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
>I'd open up and you would say<strong>_

_**It was enchanting to meet you  
>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you<strong>_

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<strong>_

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_**This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<strong>_

_**This is me praying that**_

_**This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends  
>My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again<br>These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
>I was enchanted to meet you<strong>_

_**Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<br>Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<strong>_

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_**This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<strong>_

_**Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<strong>_

"Wow that was so beautiful Nina." Mara complemented.

"Did you really feel like that Nina?"

"Yeah, I really did Fabian."

And they kissed. **(Awwwwww)**

"Ok, no matter how much I love Fabina, it's time to move on to Eddie. So start singing ."

_**I always knew you were the best  
>The coolest girl I know<br>So prettier than all the rest  
>The star of my show<strong>_

_**So many times I wished  
>You'd be the one for me<br>But never knew it'd get like this  
>Girl, what you do to me<strong>_

_**You're who I'm thinkin' of  
>Girl, you ain't my runner up<br>And no matter what  
>You're always number one<strong>_

_**My prize possession, one and only  
>Adore you girl, I want you<br>The one I can't live without  
>That's you, that's you<strong>_

_**You're my special little lady  
>The one that makes me crazy<br>Of all the girls I've ever known  
>It's you, it's you<strong>_

_**My favorite, my favorite  
>My favorite, my favorite girl<br>My favorite girl**_

_**You're used to goin' out your way  
>To impress these Mr. Wrongs<br>But you can be yourself with me  
>I'll take you as you are<strong>_

_**I know they said believe in love  
>It's a dream that can't be real<br>So girl let's write a fairytale  
>And show 'em how we feel<strong>_

_**You're who I'm thinkin' of  
>Girl you ain't my runner up<br>And no matter what  
>You're always number one<strong>_

_**My prize possession, one and only  
>Adore you girl, I want you<br>The one I can't live without  
>That's you, that's you<strong>_

_**You're my special little lady  
>The one that makes me crazy<br>Of all the girls I've ever known  
>It's you, it's you<strong>_

_**My favorite, my favorite  
>My favorite, my favorite girl<br>My favorite girl  
>Baby it's you<strong>_

_**My favorite, my favorite  
>My favorite, my favorite girl<br>My favorite girl**_

_**You take my breath away  
>With everything you say<br>I just wanna be with you  
>My baby, my baby, oh<strong>_

_**My miss don't play no games  
>Treat you no other way<br>Than you deserve  
>'Cause you're the girl of my dreams<strong>_

_**My prize possession, one and only  
>Adore you girl, I want you<br>The one I can't live without  
>That's you, that's you<strong>_

_**You're my special little lady  
>The one that makes me crazy<br>Of all the girls I've ever known  
>It's you, it's you<strong>_

_**My prize possession, one and only  
>Adore you girl, I want you<br>The one I can't live without  
>That's you, that's you<strong>_

_**You're my special little lady  
>The one that makes me crazy<br>Of all the girls I've ever known  
>It's you, it's you<strong>_

_**You're my favorite girl  
>(My favorite, my favorite)<br>Favorite girl, favorite girl, favorite girl  
>(My favorite, my favorite girl, my favorite girl)<strong>_

_**Favorite girl, favorite girl, favorite girl  
>(My favorite, my favorite, my favorite)<br>(My favorite girl, my favorite girl)  
>Favorite girl<strong>_

"You really are my favorite girl, I love you yacker."

"I love you too slime ball."

"Who knew you could tell somebody you love them for the first time ever, and say there annoying nicknames? Yet it's still so sweet and so them." Commented Mara.

**So what do guys think? Two songs, humor, and Peddie said they love each other. I like it. It's also the longest one-shot/chapter that I've ever written. So please review!**


	3. Should've said no

**A/N: Thanks so much to JaylaHeart and barrelracinggodess . Here is the next song-fic. This one is a Mamber story.**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own House of Anubis or Should've Said No by Taylor Swift.**

Amber's POV

I can't believe he would cheat on me, thee Amber Millington, with Mara! We were perfect together. He thought I wouldn't find out about it. But he was so wrong. Patricia, Nina, and I have a plan. It is to take place during dinner. Which is starting right about now. I walked into the dining room in a black polka dot dress, Jack Skellington necklace, angel wing earrings, and a pair of white lo-top convers.

"Baby, please don't be mad. I didn't mean to. Please!" said Mick walking up to me.

"Oh just go sit down Mick, I hate you!"

Right then Patricia and Nina walked in wearing the same outfit. White destroyed skinny jeans, a black t-shirt that says ' I'm cute when I'm angry' , black Christian Louboutin pumps with spikes on the toe of the shoe, I hate you skull water fall necklace and matching I hate you earrings. Nina set down a CD player and hit play.

_**It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
>The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone<br>Yesterday I found out about you  
>Even now just looking at you: feels wrong<br>You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
>It was a moment of weakness and you said, "Yes"<strong>_

As I was singing this Trix and Nina helped me onto the table then climbed up themselves. I walked right up in front of mick with the girls on either side of me.

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
>You should've said, "No", you should've gone home<br>You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
>You should've know that word, with what you did with her<br>Get back to me... (get back to me)  
>And I should've been there, in the back of your mind<br>I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?"  
>You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...<br>You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me**_

As the song got faster we started dancing on the table. Everybody had shocked looks on their faces.

_**You can see that I've been crying  
>Baby you know all the right things to say<br>But do you honestly expect me to believe  
>We could ever be the same?<br>You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
>It was a moment of weakness and you said, "Yes"<strong>_

"We can NEVER be the same Mick."

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
>You should've said, "No", you should've gone home<br>You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
>You should've know that word, with what you did with her<br>Get back to me... (get back to me)  
>And I should've been there, in the back of your mind<br>I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?"  
>You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...<br>You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me**_

Everybody was looking at Mick disgusted.

"And it's all thanks to Mara." Said Patricia

_**I can't resist  
>Before you go tell me this:<br>Was it worth it?  
>Was she worth this?<strong>_

_**No... no, no, no...**_

"Well, was she worth it Mick?" Asked Nina

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
>You should've said, "No", you should've gone home<br>You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
>You should've know that word, with what you did with her<br>Get back to me... (get back to me)  
>And I should've been there, in the back of your mind<br>I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?"  
>You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...<br>You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me**_

As we finished the song and jumped off the table Mick ran out of the room leaving a flabbergasted audience behind.

"We didn't think so!" exclaimed the three of us girls.

**A/N: I know, its horribal. But anyways, hoped somebody out there enjoyed it.**


	4. Secrets

A/N: So I am working on a Jara one-shot, but Microsoft Word stopped working while I was typing that one so I don't know how long it will take to get that back. Any ways, Disclaimer: I don't own HoA or any of the songs I use. Links to polyvore on my profile. Also: S.I.B.U.N.A 1398 is back!

No POV

"Alright students, I bet your wondering why I have called you all here today. (A/N sorry couldn't resist) Well I would like each of you to pick a song that goes with your life, or say, a certain problem. And then you will get up in front of the school, preform the song you have chosen and then reveille why you have chosen that song." Said Mr. Sweets. All of Anubis house looked nervous.

{BREAK LINE}

The next day, Saturday, all of the students were there dressed in there outfits for their songs.

First up was Amber. She walked up wearing black ripped stockings, a black ruffled dance skirt, a black camisole, a black tight fitting leather jacket, and black wedges with gold skulls and studs.

**Hot and dangerous  
>If you're one of us, then roll with us<br>'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
>And we've got our hot-pants on and up<br>And yes of course we does, we running this town just like a club  
>And no, you don't wanna mess with us<br>Got Jesus on my necklace**

**I've got that glitter on my eyes  
>Stockings ripped all up the side<br>Looking sick and sexyfied  
>So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)<strong>

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
>Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard<br>Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours  
>We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part<br>You know we're superstars, we are who we are!  
>We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb<br>Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb  
>We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young<br>You know we're superstars, we are who we are!**

**DJ turn it up  
>It's about damn time to live it up<br>I'm so sick of being so serious  
>It's making my brain delirious!<br>I'm just talkin' truth**

**I'm telling you 'bout the shit we do  
>We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars<br>Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)**

**I've got that glitter on my eyes  
>Stockings ripped all up the side<br>Looking sick and sexyfied  
>So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)<strong>

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
>Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard<br>Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours  
>We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part<br>You know we're superstars, we are who we are!  
>We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb<br>Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb  
>We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young<br>You know we're superstars, we are who we are!**

**DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)  
>DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)<br>DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)  
>DJ turn it up (up up up up up up uuuup)<strong>

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
>Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard<br>Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours  
>We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part<br>You know we're superstars, we are who we are!  
>We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb<br>Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb  
>We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young<br>You know we're superstars, we are who we are! **

"This is what I used to wear every day. Until I came here that is. My parents sent me away because of all the trouble I was getting in. I was addicted to drugs, and I'm still really struggling with it. I have to work really hard to keep myself in check. I go to see my parole officer every Saturday. She's actually in the audience right now, so I would just like to say thank you to her." She walked off the stage and every one stared after her. Next up was Patricia. She came on wearing a light pink princess tank style dress, and white strappy sandals.

**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<strong>

**I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
>Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly<br>You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
>kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...<br>You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"**

**(uu-oooh-u)**

**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<strong>

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(uu-oooh-u)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(uu-oooh-u)<strong>

**Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
>I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees<br>Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
>hit the town, fool around, let's go party<br>You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
>You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"<strong>

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(uu-oooh-u)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(uu-oooh-u)<strong>

**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<strong>

**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<strong>

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(uu-oooh-u)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(uu-oooh-u)<strong>

**Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
>Well Barbie, we're just getting started<br>Oh, I love you Ken! **

"At home, my parents don't know I'm Goth They think I'm a perfect little girl. My room at home is so pink it could blind Barbie." As soon as she walked off the stage Nina walked on. She was wearing a red shirt that said WILD CHILD, rock star flag pocket shorts, and red cowgirl boots.

**I hopped off the plane at L.A.X.  
>With a dream and my cardigan<br>Welcome to the land of fame excess,  
>Am I gonna fit in?<strong>

**Jumped in the cab,  
>Here I am for the first time<br>Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign  
>This is all so crazy<br>Everybody seems so famous**

**My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick  
>Too much pressure and I'm nervous,<br>That's when the taxi man turned on the radio  
>And a Jay-Z song was on<br>And the Jay-Z song was on  
>And the Jay-Z song was on<strong>

**So I put my hands up  
>They're playing my song,<br>And the butterflies fly away  
>I'm noddin' my head like yeah<br>I'm movin' my hips like yeah  
>I got my hands up,<br>They're playin' my song  
>I know I'm gonna be OK<br>Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
>Yeah, it's a party in the USA<strong>

**Get to the club in my taxi cab  
>Everybody's looking at me now<br>Like "Who's that chick, that's rockin' kicks?  
>She gotta be from out of town"<strong>

**So hard with my girls not around me  
>It's definitely not a Nashville party<br>'cause all I see are stilettos  
>I guess I never got the memo<strong>

**My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick  
>Too much pressure and I'm nervous<br>That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune  
>and a Britney song was on<br>and a Britney song was on  
>and a Britney song was on<strong>

**So I put my hands up  
>They're playing my song,<br>And the butterflies fly away  
>I'm noddin' my head like yeah<br>I'm movin' my hips like yeah  
>I got my hands up,<br>They're playin' my song  
>I know I'm gonna be OK<br>Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
>Yeah, it's a party in the USA<strong>

**Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)  
>Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)<br>Something stops me every time (every time)  
>The DJ plays my song and I feel alright<strong>

**So I put my hands up  
>They're playing my song,<br>And the butterflies fly away  
>I'm noddin' my head like yeah<br>I'm movin' my hips like yeah  
>I got my hands up,<br>They're playin' my song  
>I know I'm gonna be OK<br>Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
>Yeah, it's a party in the USA<strong>

**So I put my hands up  
>They're playing my song,<br>And the butterflies fly away  
>I'm noddin' my head like yeah<br>I'm movin' my hips like yeah  
>I got my hands up,<br>They're playin' my song  
>I know I'm gonna be OK<br>Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
>Yeah, it's a party in the USA<strong>

"When my parents died and I moved to L.A. to live with my Gran, I had a dream to become famous. Well after a couple years I got signed and released my first single, Party in the USA." Next was Mara. She came on wearing a fitted white t-shirt splattered with "BLOOD", black skinny jeans, and blood red Mary Jane pumps.

**I tried to kill my pain  
>But only brought more<br>So much more  
>I lay dying<br>And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
>I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming<br>Am I too lost to be saved?  
>Am I too lost?<strong>

**My God my tourniquet  
>Return to me salvation<br>My God my tourniquet  
>Return to me salvation<strong>

**Do you remember me?  
>Lost for so long<br>Will you be on the other side  
>Or will you forget me?<br>I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
>Am I too lost to be saved?<br>Am I too lost?**

**My God my tourniquet  
>Return to me salvation<br>My God my tourniquet  
>Return to me salvation<strong>

**(return to me salvation)**

**I want to die!**

**My God my tourniquet  
>Return to me salvation<br>My God my tourniquet  
>Return to me salvation<strong>

**My wounds cry for the grave  
>My soul cries for deliverance<br>Will I be denied Christ  
>Tourniquet<br>My suicide**

**(return to me salvation)  
>(return to me salvation)<strong>

"I'm a self-harmer." Simply stated Mara holding out her hands showing scares covering her arms, before walking off the stage. She was then replaced by Jerome.

**Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
>Do you ever feel out of place,<br>Like somehow you just don't belong  
>And no one understands you?<br>Do you ever wanna run away?  
>Do you lock yourself in your room<br>With the radio on turned up so loud  
>That no one hears you're screaming?<strong>

**No, you don't know what it's like  
>When nothing feels all right<br>You don't know what it's like  
>To be like me<strong>

**To be hurt  
>To feel lost<br>To be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked when you're down<br>To feel like you've been pushed around  
>To be on the edge of breaking down<br>And no one's there to save you  
>No, you don't know what it's like<br>Welcome to my life**

**Do you wanna be somebody else?  
>Are you sick of feeling so left out?<br>Are you desperate to find something more  
>Before your life is over?<br>Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
>Are you sick of everyone around?<br>With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
>While deep inside you're bleeding<strong>

**No, you don't know what it's like  
>When nothing feels all right<br>You don't know what it's like  
>To be like me<strong>

**To be hurt  
>To feel lost<br>To be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked when you're down<br>To feel like you've been pushed around  
>To be on the edge of breaking down<br>And no one's there to save you  
>No you don't know what it's like<br>Welcome to my life**

**No one ever lied straight to your face  
>And no one ever stabbed you in the back<br>You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
>Everybody always gave you what you wanted<br>You never had to work it was always there  
>You don't know what it's like, what it's like<strong>

**To be hurt  
>To feel lost<br>To be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked when you're down<br>To feel like you've been pushed around  
>To be on the edge of breaking down<br>And no one's there to save you  
>No, you don't know what it's like (What it's like)<strong>

**To be hurt  
>To feel lost<br>To be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked when you're down<br>To feel like you've been pushed around  
>To be on the edge of breaking down<br>And no one's there to save you  
>No, you don't know what it's like<br>Welcome to my life  
>Welcome to my life<br>Welcome to my life **

"Nobody understands me. I was left here to rot when I was 5 years old. And whenever I went home I basically had to raise my little sister all by myself, because our mother is only concerended about herself, and we had no idea were our father was. We thought he had aboundoned us. No, turns out he was in prison this whole time. He's out now; it's getting better, but very slowly." Next was Alfie.

**Isn't she lovely  
>Isn't she wonderful<br>Isn't she precious  
>Less than one minute old<br>I never thought through love we'd be  
>Making one as lovely as she<br>But isn't she lovely made from love**

**Isn't she pretty  
>Truly the angel's best<br>Boy, I'm so happy  
>We have been heaven blessed<br>I can't believe what God has done  
>Through us he's given life to one<br>But isn't she lovely made from love**

**Isn't she lovely  
>Life and love are the same<br>Life is Aisha  
>The meaning of her name<br>Londie, it could have not been done  
>Without you who conceived the one<br>That's so very lovely made from love **

"I chose to sing this song because, um, before I came to this I get a girl preganet. And, um, my babys name is Ashley, she's dieing of cancer. And I just love her so much. She's my world." After he was done speaking all of the girls awed and if you looked in the eyes of everybody, you would see not one dry eye. Next up was Fabian.

**I open my eyes  
>I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light<br>I can't remember how  
>I can't remember why<br>I'm lying here tonight**

**And I can't stand the pain  
>And I can't make it go away<br>No I can't stand the pain**

**How could this happen to me  
>I made my mistakes<br>I've got no where to run  
>The night goes on<br>As I'm fading away  
>I'm sick of this life<br>I just wanna scream  
>How could this happen to me<strong>

**Everybody's screaming  
>I try to make a sound but no one hears me<br>I'm slipping off the edge  
>I'm hanging by a thread<br>I wanna start this over again**

**So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
>And I can't explain what happened<br>And I can't erase the things that I've done  
>No I can't<strong>

**How could this happen to me  
>I made my mistakes<br>I've got no where to run  
>The night goes on<br>As I'm fading away  
>I'm sick of this life<br>I just wanna scream  
>How could this happen to me<strong>

**I made my mistakes  
>I've got no where to run<br>The night goes on  
>As I'm fading away<br>I'm sick of this life  
>I just wanna scream<br>How could this happen to me **

"My father beats my entire family. Or he did. He's in prison now. That's why I'm so close to my Uncle Ade and my God-Father Jasper." Up walked Mick.

_**[Intro:]**_**  
>It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M<br>Just put your paws up  
>'cause you were born this way, baby<strong>

_**[Verse:]**_**  
>My mama told me when I was young<br>We are all born superstars  
>She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on<br>In the glass of her boudoir**

**"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"  
>She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"<br>"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,  
>Listen to me when I say"<strong>

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
>I'm beautiful in my way<br>'Cause God makes no mistakes  
>I'm on the right track, baby<br>I was born this way  
>Don't hide yourself in regret<br>Just love yourself and you're set  
>I'm on the right track, baby<br>I was born this way**

_**[Post-chorus:]**_**  
>Oh there ain't no other way<br>Baby I was born this way  
>Baby I was born this way<br>Oh there ain't no other way  
>Baby I was born this way<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way<strong>

**Don't be a drag ‒ just be a queen **_**[x3]**_**  
>Don't be!<strong>

_**[Verse:]**_**  
>Give yourself prudence<br>And love your friends  
>Subway kid, rejoice your truth<br>In the religion of the insecure  
>I must be myself, respect my youth<strong>

**A different lover is not a sin  
>Believe capital H-I-M (Hey hey hey)<br>I love my life I love this record and  
>Mi amore vole fe yah (Love needs faith)<strong>

_**[Repeat chorus + post-chorus]**_****

_**[Bridge:]**_**  
>Don't be a drag, just be a queen<br>Whether you're broke or evergreen  
>You're black, white, beige, chola descent<br>You're Lebanese, you're orient  
>Whether life's disabilities<br>Left you outcast, bullied, or teased  
>Rejoice and love yourself today<br>'cause baby you were born this way**

**No matter gay, straight, or bi,  
>Lesbian, transgendered life,<br>I'm on the right track baby,  
>I was born to survive.<br>No matter black, white or beige  
>Chola or orient made,<br>I'm on the right track baby,  
>I was born to be brave.<strong>

_**[Repeat chorus + post-chorus]**_****

_**[Outro/refrain:]**_**  
>I was born this way hey!<br>I was born this way hey!  
>I'm on the right track baby<br>I was born this way hey!  
>I was born this way hey!<br>I was born this way hey!  
>I'm on the right track baby<br>I was born this way hey!**

_**[Fade away:]**_**  
>Same DNA, but born this way.<br>Same DNA, but born this way. **

"I'm bi." Simply stated Mick before walking of stage.


	5. 1,2,3,4

A/N: So this is kinda short and suckish. So , sorry. I own nothing. This is for MyGhela , because she suggested Jara, and for BulletProofHeart , because her review made me feel all happy with my work . Also, next should I do Neddie or Patrome, or Jamber?

Mara's POV

It was the first day of senior year. And we got to have a picnic day. The seniors always did. We were going to have music, games, food, and lots of fun. This is what everybody was wearing: (LINKS ON PROFILE)

Fabian: black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, and black Gucci sneakers

Eddie: Black skinny jeans, a black batman t-shirt, and black Gucci sneakers

Jerome: Grey skinny jeans, a rolling stones t-shirt, and white Gucci sneakers

Alfie: Green skinny jeans, a grey t-shirt that said, 'I'd catch a grenade for you. LOL JK DIE!' and white Gucci sneakers

Nina: Yellow shorts, a black t-shirt that said, ' Phenome**Niall **& Ama**Zayn **& Bril**Liam **& Extraordin**Harry ** & Fabu**Louis**., black all-star converse, a batman ring, silver bangles, and a 1D necklace.

Patricia: A white sun dress, a black zip-up hoodie with a purple ribbon corset on the back, purple high lights, silver high tops, and a silver tribal spike three finger ring.

Amber: Floral ruffle shorts, a nude color bikini top, pink and gold ring, and white tennis shoes

Me: A white mini skirt, white camisole, white Ash Thelma trainers, gold feather cuff, silver sun glasses, Eiffel tower necklace, gold snake ring, pink lipstick, Minnie mouse nails, and a hedgehog hinge wallet that Patricia got me for my 17th birthday.

We had all just put our luggage at the house and walked over together. We quickly found the section reserved for our house. For the next few hours we listened to music , won prizes, ate, and did all kinds of fun stuff. Then Jerome told us he had to go do something really quick.

After a minute or two we all of a sudden heard Jerome speaking into the mic. "Excuse me everybody. I would like to sing a song for my oh so perfect girlfriend." As he said this all of the girls awed.

**1-2-1-2-3-4**

**Give me more loving than I've ever had  
>Make it all better when I'm feeling sad<br>Tell me I'm special even when I know I'm not  
>Make it feel good when it hurts so bad<br>Barely get mad  
>I'm so glad I found you<br>I love being around you  
>You make it easy<strong>

**It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
>There's only<br>ONE thing (one)  
>TWO do (two)<br>THREE words (three)  
>FOUR you... (four)<br>(I love you) I love you  
>There's only<br>ONE way (one)  
>TWO say (two)<br>Those THREE words (three)  
>And that's what I'll do... (four)<br>(I love you) I love you**

**Give me more loving from the very start  
>Piece me back together when I fall apart<br>Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends  
>Make it feel good when it hurts so bad<br>The best that I've had  
>And I'm so glad I found you<br>I love being around you  
>You make it easy<strong>

**It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
>There's only<br>ONE thing (one)  
>TWO do (two)<br>THREE words (three)  
>FOUR you... (four)<br>(I love you) I love you  
>There's only<br>ONE way (one)  
>TWO say (two)<br>Those THREE words (three)  
>And that's what I'll do... (four)<br>(I love you) I love you  
>(I love you) I love you<strong>

**You make it easy  
>It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4<br>There's only  
>ONE thing<br>TWO do  
>THREE words<br>FOUR you...  
>(I love you) I love you<br>There's only  
>ONE way<br>TWO say  
>Those THREE words<br>And that's what I'll do...  
>(I love you) I love you<br>(I love you) I love you  
>1-2-3-4<br>I love you  
>(I love you) I love you <strong>

"I love you so much Mara."

"I love you too!" I yelled over all the cheering


	6. The Revenge Masters

A/N: So I was watching Taylor Swift music videos I just got this idea. OMG! I made a deal with my parents, if I stop biting my nails for at least six months, December 25th, I can to a concert! The bad news is all of 1D's concerts are sold out through 2013. Anyways. I, in no way, shape, or form, own anything. One last thing, I am listening to Believe, and I love it so much!

Nina's POV

I can't believe she did that to me! I thought she was my FRIEND! But no, she's just a little, conniving, boyfriend stealing, witch! Just as I finished that thought Patricia and Mara walked in.

"What's up Nina?" asked Patricia

"Oh, nothing. Just adding the finale details to my plan of revenge."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" asked Mara

"Yes I'm sure. I just need a band. Anybody know how to play any instruments?"

"Well I know how to play electric guitar." Whispered Mara

"And I know how to play bass guitar."

"Great, know I just need somebody to play drums." I said annoyed

"Well, I do know SOMEBODY that can play drums. She's really awesome at them to. I'm just not sure if you will want her to play." Said Patricia hesitantly

"Anybody, Patricia! Please just get them to help."

"Ok."

{LINE BREAK}

Three days later at the school assembly Mr. Sweets called on 'The Revenge Masters'

First I walked on, dressed in white skinny jeans, a black and white striped shirt that said ' READ MY LIPS' in red, and a pair of red TOMS, she walked up to an old fashioned microphone. Next was Mara. She came on wearing light blue skinny jeans, a pink t-shirt that said 'Time for waffles', white TOMS, and carrying a pink/white electric guitar. Then came Patricia wearing hot pink skinny jeans, a green Monster's INC. shirt, white TOMS, and carrying a Night Before Christmas bass. Then came the one person NOBODY saw coming. Joy. She was wearing green skinny jeans, a light pink t-shirt that said 'dance you're a$$ off', and white TOMS. She went to go sit behind the silver drums.

"This goes out to the wicked bitch of the school." I said

"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"

**Ha!  
>Time for a little revenge<strong>

**The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...  
>I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him<br>She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause  
>She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"<strong>

**I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
>I underestimated just who I was dealing with<br>She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
>She underestimated just who she was stealing from<strong>

**She's not a saint  
>And she's not what you think<br>She's an actress, whoa  
>She's better known<br>For the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys<br>On the playground won't  
>Make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind  
>She should keep in mind<br>There is nothing I do better than revenge**

**She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
>She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it<br>I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling  
>And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things<strong>

**But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
>Or pushing people down it gets you where you wanna go<br>They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me  
>But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity<strong>

**She's not a saint  
>And she's not what you think<br>She's an actress, whoa  
>She's better known<br>For the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys<br>On the playground won't  
>Make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind  
>She should keep in mind<br>There is nothing I do better than revenge**

**I'm just another thing for you  
>To roll your eyes at, honey<br>You might have him but haven't you heard  
>I'm just another thing for you<br>To roll your eyes at, honey  
>You might have him but I always get the last word<br>Whoa**

**She's not a saint  
>And she's not what you think<br>She's an actress, whoa  
>She's better known<br>For the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys<br>On the playground won't  
>Make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind  
>She should keep in mind<br>There is nothing I do better than revenge**

**Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
>'Cause I don't think you do. Oh.<br>Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
>I don't think you do<br>I don't think you do  
>Let's hear the applause<br>Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)  
>So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better<br>She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"**

"How could you steal Fabian from me? I thought you were my BBF. I hate you Amber."

A/N: The End! Ha, bet you didn't see that one coming!


	7. More than your Osirion

A/N: So this is for HoA one-shot day. It is a Neddie one-shot. I don't own anything. Also, sorry if it's short and suckish. I was up righting this at 1 in the morning.

Eddie's POV

It was a week after my 18th birthday. It was Nina's 17th birthday. I had picked her out the most beautiful necklace I could find. It was a silver infinity sign with diamonds. Because I will love her for infinity. But she doesn't know I love her. At least not yet. The problem is she's dating Fabian. Who, by the way, is cheating on her with Joy **(A/N: it actually hurt to type that sentence). **So tonight at her party I am going to sing her a song by One Direction.

When I got to the party I saw Nina wearing the necklace I gave her along with a turquoise lace long sleeve dress, and matching suede pumps. I walked over to her and dragged her up onto the stage with me. "This song is for you Nina."

**I'm broken**

**Do you hear me**

**I'm blinded Cause you are everything I see **

**I'm dancing, alone I'm praying **

**That your heart will just turn around  
>And as I walk up to your door My eye turns to face the floor <strong>

**Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say  
><strong>

**When he opens his arms **

**And holds you close tonight**

**It just won't feel right **

**Cause I can love you more than this, yeah **

**When he lays you down, I might just die inside It just don't feel right **

**Cause I can love you more than this **

**Can love you more than this  
><strong>

**If I'm louder Would you see me? **

**Would you lay down in my arms and rescue me?**

**Cause we are, the same **

**You saved me, when you leave its gone again**

**And then I see you on the street In his arms,**

**I get weak My body falls I'm on my knees Praying  
>When he opens his arms <strong>

**And holds you close tonight **

**It just won't feel right **

**Cause I can love you more than this, yeah**

**When he lays you down, I might just die inside It just don't feel right **

**Cause I can love you more than this  
>I've never had the words to say <strong>

**But now I'm asking you to stay **

**For a little while inside my arms **

**And as you close your eyes tonight I pray that you will see the light **

**That's shining from the stars above  
>When he opens his arms <strong>

**And holds you close tonight **

**It just won't feel right **

**Cause I can love you more than this **

**Cause I can love you more than this  
>When he lays you I might just die inside <strong>

**It just don't feel right **

**Cause I can love you more than this, yeah  
>When he opens his arms <strong>

**And holds you close tonight **

**It just won't feel right **

**Cause I can love you more than this  
>When he lays you, I might just die inside It just don't feel right <strong>

**Cause I can love you more than this**

**Can love you more than this**

"Nina, Fabian is cheating on you. But I love you so much."

"I know he's cheating on me. I don't care cause I'm in lve with you."


	8. Burn

Nina's POV

I cannot believe that Eddie is here! Why couldn't he just stay in Texas? He is the whole reason I left America in the first place. He was my first true love. But then he just went and cheated on me! With my BEST FRIEND! Now he's back and more of a player than ever. I swear I even saw him hit on Mrs. Andrews. Well, this should show him. I walked into the common room wearing dark wash jeans, a tied plaid shirt, black cowgirl booties with fringe, and a black beanie. Everybody stared at me. Including Eddie. "Ah, good to see you're the same ol' little cowgirl I used to know and love."

"You never loved me. If you did, you wouldn't have cheated on me with my best friend. And don't you even think about trying to smooth talk me into trusting you again. All the girls here might just be defenseless girls when it comes to you. But I'm not. I can see right through that charming Texas twang. So if you thought you were going to hurt any of these girls here, at least in this house, you have another thing coming."

"Aw, is little Nina still broken hearted?"

"No, I'm not. I have a wonderful boyfriend. But you know how I used to love singing?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I always sing a song to each and every jerk who thought they could just walk into my life and hurt me. So on that note, here we go!" And with that I turned on the music.

**State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
>I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me<br>So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
>That's fine I'll tell mine that you're gay! By the way…..<strong>

**I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
>You never let me drive<br>You're a redneck heartbreak  
>Who's really bad at lying<br>So watch me strike a match  
>On all my wasted time<br>As far as I'm concerned you're  
>Just another picture to burn<strong>

**There's no time for tears,  
>I'm just sitting here planning my revenge<br>There's nothing stopping me  
>From going out with all of your best friends<br>And if you come around saying sorry to me  
>My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be<strong>

**I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
>You never let me drive<br>You're a redneck heartbreak**

**Who's really bad at lying  
>So watch me strike a match<br>On all my wasted time  
>As far as I'm concerned you're<br>Just another picture to burn**

**And if you're missing me,  
>You'd better keep it to yourself<br>'cause coming back around here  
>Would be bad for your health...<strong>

**'cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
>You never let me drive<br>You're a redneck heartbreak  
>Who's really bad at lying<br>So watch me strike a match  
>On all my wasted time<br>In case you haven't heard,  
>I really really hate that...<strong>

**I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
>You never let me drive<br>You're a redneck heartbreak  
>Who's really bad at lying<br>So watch me strike a match  
>On all my wasted time<br>As far as I'm concerned you're  
>Just another picture to burn<strong>

**Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
>You're just another picture to burn<br>Baby, burn... **

With that I walked out of the room with everybody gaping at me.


	9. She's just the girl

Eddies POV

It has been a full 11 years later. We were all out of college and had pretty decent jobs. Amber was a fashion designer, Alfie was the owner of the most successful chain of toy stores in the world, Nina and Fabian are both archeologists, Mara is a bestselling author, Jerome is a prosecuting attorney, KT is an historian, Willow is an actress, Mick is a soccer star, and I am in a famous hard rock band.

Alfie proposed to Amber about a year ago. Amber made Nina and Patricia her bridesmaids, and Fabian is Alfie's best man. The original Sibunas. Jerome was a bit ticked off when he asked Fabian to be his best man, I mean, Jerome his is best friend. But when he explained it to him, he understood.

Amber was wearing a Monsoon Kora embellished draped wedding dress, silver strappy heels braided up the middle, and of course her diamond ring, it was 18k white gold.

Nina was wearing a blue Maison Martin dress, it had one shoulder that was draped all the way down the side, her heels were the same color as her dress, and they had roses on them.

Mara was wearing a strapless sweetheart neckline lavender dress, and rhinestone covered pumps.

Willow was wearing a red strapless flowy dress, and blue suede heels.

Joy was wearing a pink satin, figure hugging dress, and silver strappy heels.

KT was wearing a black dress that looked as if it had a white, slightly see through blouse covered in black hearts, and black heels.

Then there was Patricia. In my opinion she was by far the most beautiful person I have EVER seen. She was wearing a very simple charcoal strapless dress, and Gucci peep toe sling back pumps. Patricia and I, we haven't really seen each other since Jerome and I graduated that year, and the rest of them the year after. Anyway, we never got back together, but I never stopped loving her. I tried to get over her, I really did, but none of the girls I meet were good enough. It took me a while before I realized I was comparing them to Trixie, so I stopped trying. And started planning how to get her back.

One of the first things Amber did was ask if my band could play some covers at her wedding, and what the cost would be. I told her that we would play for free. IF she would let me pick the very last song that we would play, the song that would help me to get my darling Patricia back.

So, we were all enjoying the reception at the Crowne Plaza in Kensington, and it was almost time for my band to play, so I quickly ended my conversation with Nina (we had remained very close over the years), and headed to the stage.

"Hey everybody. I hope you enjoying the reception. Well, this is my band, and we will be playing a few songs."

Here are the songs that Amber requested we play:

Last first kiss – one direction

Spark –Ed Sheeran

Lego house – Ed Sheeran

(YOU SHOOK ME) ALL NIGHT LONG - AC/DC

HOW YOU REMIND ME – NICKLEBACK

I LOVE ROCK AND ROLL - JOAN JETT

After playing the first 6 songs, which had everybody dancing, it was finally time for the final song. The song that would help me get Patricia back.

"Ok, this final song reminds me of the girl that I fell in love with, she's got quiet the attitude. Sometimes I wonder, why did I fall for her? Is she really the one? But then I look back to my life when we were still together, and compare it to now. She really is. She might not think so, but I will NEVER get over her. So without further ado, Just the Girl by The Click 5."

She's cold and she's cruel  
>But she knows what she's doin'<br>She pushed me in the pool  
>At our last school reunion<br>She laughs at my dreams  
>But I dream about her laughter<br>Strange as it seems  
>She's the one I'm after<p>

'cause she's bittersweet  
>She knocks me off of my feet<br>And I can't help myself  
>I don't want anyone else<br>She's a mystery  
>She's too much for me<br>But I keep comin' back for more  
>She's just the girl I'm lookin' for<p>

She can't keep a secret  
>For more than an hour<br>She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
>And the more she ignores me<br>The more I adore her  
>What can I do?<br>I'd do anything for her

'cause she's bittersweet  
>She knocks me off of my feet<br>And I can't help myself  
>I don't want anyone else<br>She's a mystery  
>She's too much for me<br>But I keep comin' back for more  
>She's just the girl I'm lookin' for<p>

And when she sees it's me  
>On her caller ID<br>She won't pick up the phone  
>She'd rather be alone<br>But I can't give up just yet  
>Cause every word she's ever said<br>Is still ringin' in my head  
>Still ringin' in my head<p>

She's cold and she's cruel  
>But she knows what she's doin'<br>Knows just what to say  
>So my whole day is ruined<p>

'cause she's bittersweet  
>She knocks me off of my feet<br>And I can't help myself  
>I don't want anyone else<br>She's a mystery  
>She's too much for me<br>But I keep comin' back for more  
>She's just the girl I'm lookin' for<p>

Cause she's bittersweet  
>She knocks me off of my feet<br>And I can't help myself  
>I don't want anyone else<br>She's a mystery  
>She's too much for me<br>But I keep comin' back for more  
>Oh, I keep comin' back for more<br>She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
>Just the girl I'm lookin' for<p>

Just the girl  
>I'm lookin' for<br>She's just the girl  
>I'm lookin' for<br>Just the girl  
>I'm lookin' for<br>Just the girl I'm lookin' for

"Yacker, I know you had your reasons for breaking up with me. But I swear, I will do everything right this time. I still love you, I always have, and I ALWAYS will. Please forgive me for whatever it is that I did."

"You are so stupid slimeball, I for gave you a lOng time ago." She said slowly walking up the steps.

"So, does this mean that you'll be me girl again?" I asked hopefully.

"Hmmm, well…."

"JUST SAY YES!" screamed every single one of our old house mates.

"Yes, I will."


	10. Start of seinor year

Eddie's POV

Here we are again. Posing for our yearly school picture, but this time is different. We're the senior class, and this is our year. Our year to prove, to ourselves and everybody else, that we have what it takes to survive in the real world. That's why Nina and I spent the entire summer forming a band, and posting videos online while auditioning for various record labels.

We're not famous, but we do have a pretty decent fan base. Especially after we opened for Black Veil Brides, on the last half of their American leg of the journey. And this year, I convinced my dad to let our band play at the start of school carnival. Not to mention I talked some famous bands to come as well.

As soon as the photo session is over, everybody starts to wander around the courtyard in front of the main building, where the events are held. There are about twenty different booths, and three rides. The Ferris wheel, freefall, and Matterhorn. Plenty of screams and fun to be heard well into the evening. Not to mention the huge stage that was put up off to the side in the field. Which is exactly were my dad was headed.

"Attention everybody! Thank you. Now before we open the games and rides, we have a very special surprise for all of you. Now, this is something we've never done at this school. It was arranged by two seniors from one of our very best houses. Anubis house! Please welcome Nina Martin and Eddie Miller!"

People started clapping quietly while we walked up on stage, the rest of our house looking slightly confused.

Nina smiled up at me, and I nodded for her to begin talking. "Hey guys! Over the summer Eddie and I got some friends from the states together, and decided to start a band. We got to go on tour with a famous band, and spent the rest of our free time going to music festivals. Now, some of you might not like the same type of music we do, but we flew our friends over to preform today. We also got many of the bands we meet this summer to agree and preform."

I took the mic out of her hand and put it back in the stand, saying, "So, without further ado, please welcome, PARAMORE!"

We hopped off stage as they came out and Hailey started talking. "Hey guys, so how this is gonna go down is each band back there is going to play one song, then introduce the next band. So let's get started shall we! This song is called Still into you!"

**Can't count the years on one hand  
>That we've been together<br>I need the other one to hold you  
>Make you feel, make you feel better<strong>

It's not a walk in the park  
>To love each other<br>But when our fingers interlock,  
>Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it<br>'Cause after all this time I'm still into you

I should be over all the butterflies  
>But I'm into you (I'm into you)<br>And baby even on our worst nights  
>I'm into you (I'm into you)<p>

Let 'em wonder how we got this far  
>'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all<br>Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you

Recount the night that  
>I first met your mother<br>And on the drive back to my house  
>I told you that, I told you that I loved ya<p>

You felt the weight of the world  
>Fall off your shoulder<br>And to your favorite song  
>We sang along to the start of forever<br>And after all this time I'm still into you

I should be over all the butterflies  
>But I'm into you (I'm into you)<br>And baby even on our worst nights  
>I'm into you (I'm into you)<br>Let 'em wonder how we got this far  
>'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all<br>Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you

Some things just, some things just make sense  
>And one of those is you and I (Hey)<br>Some things just, some things just make sense  
>And even after all this time (Hey)<p>

I'm into you, baby, not a day goes by  
>That I'm not into you<p>

I should be over all the butterflies  
>But I'm into you (I'm into you)<br>And baby even on our worst nights  
>I'm into you (I'm into you)<br>Let 'em wonder how we got this far

'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
>Yeah, after all this time<br>I'm still into you  
>I'm still into you<br>I'm still into you

"Thanks you guys! Now the next band is Sleeping with Sirens!"

They quickly switched places, Kellin and Hailey quickly hugging.

"Hey everybody! Today, we've decided to sing Free Now from our latest album! So let's get this STARTED!"

**I wrote this song for my father  
>Sometimes I feel he never gave a damn about me<br>Though he raised me like he should  
>Did he understand me? No, no, I don't think so.<strong>

I wrote this song for my mother  
>She had to leave me, when I was younger<br>She said son, seek this life and keep an open mind  
>But in my mind's eye...<p>

...I am free now  
>Free to live without my fears<br>I believe now  
>There's a reason why I'm here<br>It's to try to do good  
>It's to try to do better<p>

Who will I be for my daughter?  
>This little baby, she means the world to me<br>Will I relive their mistakes?  
>Or do things the right way?<br>For her sake!

I am free now  
>Free to live without my fears<br>I believe now  
>There's a reason why I'm here<p>

Can I be a man?  
>One that understands<br>How to love more patiently  
>I am free now<br>I am free now.

And we dream of the day, when our kids can play  
>In the streets with no fear of being taken away<br>Fathers raise their sons with respect and love  
>Handle anger and pain with no need for no guns<br>If we hope to be free it takes you and me  
>To start over here and now<br>'Cause this world is the way it is,  
>It's how we raise our kids.<p>

I wrote this song for my mother,  
>Wrote this song for our father<br>So hopefully we can come together  
>And hopefully make things a little better.<p>

I am free now  
>Free to live without my fears<br>I believe now  
>There's a reason why I'm here.<p>

Can I be a man?  
>One that understands<br>How to love more patiently  
>I am free now<br>I am free now  
>I am free now<br>I am free now.

"Ok, so I wish we had more time to sing, but there are still a few more bands. But afterwards, feel free to come hang with us for bit while we check out the games."

By this point a pretty good percent of people we're cheering, only to be added to when the next band was introduced. "Ladies and gents, give a big had to Sick Puppies!"

"Hey people! This song is You're Going Down!"

**Define your meaning of war  
>To me it's what we do when we're bored<br>I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop  
>And it makes me want it more<br>Because I'm hyped up out of control  
>If it's a fight, I'm ready to go<br>I wouldn't put my money on the other guy  
>If you know what I know that I know<strong>

It's been a long time coming  
>And the table's turned around<br>'Cause one of us is going  
>One of us is going down<br>I'm not running,  
>It's a little different now<br>'Cause one of us is going  
>One of us is going down<p>

Define your meaning of fun  
>To me it's when we're getting it done<br>I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop  
>So get ready for another one<br>Let's take a trip down memory lane  
>(Do you remember me?)<br>The words circling in my brain  
>(And what you did to me)<br>You can treat this like another all the same  
>But don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain<p>

It's been a long time coming  
>And the table's turned around<br>'Cause one of us is going  
>One of us is going down<br>I'm not running,  
>It's a little different now<br>'Cause one of us is going  
>One of us is going down<p>

This is hardly worth fighting for  
>But it's the little petty shit that I can't ignore<br>With my fist in your face, and your face on the floor

It'll be a long time coming  
>But you got the message now<br>'Cause I was never going  
>Yeah, you're the one that's going down<p>

One of us is going down  
>I'm not running,<br>It's a little different now  
>'Cause one of us is going<br>One of us is going down

One of us is going down

"Now, there are two bands left before your friends band, so here we go, Falling in Reverse!"

"Hello everyone. For the longest time, we couldn't think of what song to play here today. So about an hour ago, we finally settled on The drug in me is you."

**I heard a knock upon my door the other day  
>I opened it to find death staring in my face<br>The feel of mortal stalking still reverberates  
>Everywhere I go I drag this coffin just in case<strong>

My body's tremblin' sends shivers down my spine  
>Adrenaline kicks in, shifts into overdrive,<br>Your secrets keep you safe, your lies keep you alive  
>Snake eyes every single time, you roll with crooked dice<p>

(Ah)

I felt the darkness as it tried to pull me down (pull me down)  
>The kind of dark that haunts a hundred year old house<br>I wrestle with my thoughts, I shook the hand of doubt  
>Running from my past, I'm praying feet don't fail me now<p>

I've lost my goddamn mind  
>It happens all the time<br>I can't believe I'm actually  
>Meant to be here<br>Trying to consume  
>The drug in me is you<br>And I'm so high on misery  
>Can't you see?<p>

I got these questions always running through my head  
>So many things that I would like to understand<br>If we are born to die and we all die to live  
>Then what's the point of living life if it just contradicts?<p>

(Ah)

I felt the darkness as it tried to pull me down (pull me down)  
>The kind of dark that haunts a hundred year old house<br>I wrestle with my thoughts I shook the hand of doubt  
>Running from my past I'm praying feet don't fail me now<p>

I've lost my goddamn mind  
>It happens all the time<br>I can't believe I'm actually  
>Meant to be here<br>Trying to consume  
>The drug in me is you<br>And I'm so high on misery  
>Can't you see?<p>

I've lost  
>Myself<br>You tried to reach me but you just can't help me  
>So long<br>Goodbye  
>You tried to save me, it won't work this time<p>

'Cause now

I've lost my fucking mind  
>And there's no fucking time<br>I can't believe I'm actually  
>Meant to be here<br>Trying to consume  
>The drug in me is you<br>And I'm so high on misery  
>Can't you see?<br>Oh, can't you see?  
>Can't you see?<p>

"So, next up is the band that took these awesome kids on tour with them. Black Veil Brides!"

Out came BVB all done up in their war paint and leather, big hair and piercing looks.

"Why hello everybody. Now, I know we haven't dressed like this for a while, but we decided to do I bit of a flashback. So we went all out on makeup, outfits, hair even though I can't do it up as big anymore. And of course, a song from our first CD, back when CC wasn't even in the band. So here's our Sweet Blasphemy!"

**Through sadness you have taught us to be one with the crowd  
>Unveil the sacred order, hymns of falling down<br>You told the greatest stories, of love and bleeding crowns  
>But to the sick and hungry, you cannot be found<strong>

We are young and we are strong  
>Through strength in self we become<br>Something more than they can be  
>I raise my heart and sing!<p>

That I won't believe this lie  
>I know there's something more inside<br>When darkness is all you'll see  
>This is our Sweet Blasphemy<p>

Silence the crooked holy, unchain the tied and bound  
>No time for allegory, one true reigning sound<br>Unite the lonely mourning, a simple servant now  
>We are the only glory, hear us screaming loud<p>

We are young and we are strong  
>I raise my heart and sing!<p>

That I won't believe this lie  
>I know there's something more inside<br>When darkness is all you'll see  
>This is our Sweet Blasphemy<p>

We are young and we are strong  
>Through strength in self we become<br>Something more than they can be  
>This is our Sweet Blasphemy<p>

That I won't believe this lie  
>I know there's something more inside<br>When darkness is all you'll see  
>This is our Sweet Blasphemy<p>

That I won't believe this lie  
>I know there's something more inside<br>When darkness is all you see  
>This is our Sweet Blasphemy<p>

"Now, we're go hang out with everybody in a bit, but first here's the band you've all been waiting for, Sweet Redemption!"

With this, Nina and I hauled our friends up on stage. Kenzie, our red headed drummer, Matt, the blue haired guitarist, and David, the bassist with black hair and a blond streak. During the other acts, the two of us had changed out of our uniforms, and into our stage cloths. Neon skinny jeans, and white long sleeve shirts, and converse. "Hey guys! So I bet you're pretty shocked at the fact that Eddie and I have done this. Well, we are going to sing two songs, one that shows of Eddie's strong suits, and then one for me! Let's get started, Bleed it out, by Linkin Park. Rapping down by Eddie, regular vocals by me."

**Yeah here we go for the hundredth time  
>Hand grenade pins in every line<strong>

Throw 'em up and let something shine  
>Going out of my fucking mind<p>

Filthy mouth, no excuse  
>Find a new place to hang this noose<p>

String me up from atop these roofs  
>Knot it tight so i won't get loose<p>

Truth is you can stop and stare  
>Run myself out and no one cares<p>

Dug the trench out laid down there  
>With a shovel up out of reach somewhere<p>

Yeah, someone pour it in  
>Make it a dirt dance floor again<p>

Say your prayers and stomp it out  
>When they bring that chorus in<p>

_**[Chorus]**_**  
>I bleed it out digging deeper<br>Just to throw it away**

I bleed it out digging deeper  
>Just to throw it away<p>

I bleed it out digging deeper  
>Just to throw it away<p>

Just to throw it away  
>Just to throw it away<p>

I bleed it out

_**[End Chorus]**_

Go stop the show  
>Choppy words and a sloppy flow<p>

Shotgun opera lock and load  
>Cock it back and then watch it go<p>

Mama help me I've been cursed  
>Death is rolling in every verse<p>

Candy paint on his brand new hearse  
>Can't contain him he knows he works<p>

Fuck this hurts, I won't lie  
>Doesn't matter how hard I try<p>

Half the words don't mean a thing  
>And I know that I wont be satisfied<p>

So why try ignoring him  
>Make it a dirt dance floor again<p>

Say your prayers and stomp it out  
>When they bring that chorus in<p>

_**[Chorus]**_**  
>I bleed it out digging deeper<br>Just to throw it away**

I bleed it out digging deeper  
>Just to throw it away<p>

I bleed it out digging deeper  
>Just to throw it away<p>

Just to throw it away  
>Just to throw it away<p>

I bleed it out

I've opened up these scars  
>I'll make you face this<p>

I've pulled myself so far  
>I'll make you, face, this, now!<p>

_**[Chorus]**_**  
>I bleed it out digging deeper<br>Just to throw it away**

I bleed it out digging deeper  
>Just to throw it away<p>

I bleed it out digging deeper  
>Just to throw it away<p>

Just to throw it away  
>Just to throw it away<p>

I bleed it out digging deeper  
>Just to throw it away<p>

I bleed it out digging deeper  
>Just to throw it away<p>

I bleed it out digging deeper  
>Just to throw it away<p>

Just to throw it away  
>Just to throw it away<p>

I bleed it out  
>I bleed it out<br>I bleed it out

"Now," I started slowly walking back over to Nina from where I had ended up by the drums. "Is a song that Nina is beyond amazing at. It's not her favorite type of music to sing, but here we go with Going Under, by Evanescence!"

**Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
>50 thousand tears I've cried.<br>Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
>And you still won't hear me (going under)<br>Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
>Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)<br>Not tormented daily defeated by you  
>Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom<strong>

I dive again

I'm going under (going under)  
>Drowning in you (drowning in you)<br>I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
>I've got to break through<br>I'm going under

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies.  
>(So I don't know what's real)<br>So I don't know what's real and what's not (don't know what's real and what's not)  
>Always confusing the thoughts in my head<br>So I can't trust myself anymore

I dive again

I'm going under (going under)  
>Drowning in you (drowning in you)<br>I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
>I've got to break through<p>

I...

So go on and scream  
>Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)<br>I won't be broken again (again)  
>I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under<p>

I dive again

I'm going under (going under)  
>Drowning in you (drowning in you)<br>I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
>I've got to break through<p>

I'm going under (going under)  
>I'm going under (drowning in you)<br>I'm going under

As our band finished, all of the school was cheering, and screaming their heads off, while Anubis house came running forward, and pulled themselves up on stage. This was going to be a good year!


End file.
